Hidan no Aria : blessing to beutifull world
by the great arbiter
Summary: Butei adalah profesi penegak hukum yang dibuat untuk melawan tingkat criminal yang tinggi di dunia. bagaimana jika seorang pemuda yang penuh cinta damai tak sengaja masuk ke sekolah Butei. ditambah lagi pemuda tersebut memiliki teman teman yang luar biasa dan overprotective terhadapnya. bisakah dia melewati sekolah Butei ini ? saksikanlah dalam cerita ini.
1. Chapter 1

Prologe

Keadilan

Apa itu keadilan ?

Pertama-tama mari kita bahas Pengertian **Keadilan** Secara Umum. Pengertian **Keadilan** adalah hal-hal yang berkenaan pada sikap dan tindakan dalam hubungan antar manusia yang berisi sebuah tuntutan agar sesamanya dapat memperlakukan sesuai hak dan kewajibannya.

Bagiku keadilan memiliki banyak bentuk, setiap orang memiliki keadilan nya masing masing. Dan aku pun memiliki keadilan ku sendiri yang kupegang. Oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ?

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Tōyama Kinji. Aku lahir di keluarga yang bisa dibilang tiap keluargaku adalah penegak hukum, bahkan nenek dan kakek moyangku juga adalah penegak hukum, sampai keluargaku dikenal sebagai 'Ally Of Justice' sebuah julukan yang menurut orang lain mungkin bangga dan keren tapi bagikku tak demikian.

Bagiku julukan 'ally of justice' hanyalah sebuah kutukan atau ejekan saja. ' ally of justice' orang yang selalu menegakan keadilan dan menyelamatkan orang tanpa mempedulikan dirinya masing masing dan yang sanggup mengkorbankan minoritas demi mayoritas, bagiku aku tak suka bagi orang yang mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Contohnya seperti ayahku.

Ayah ku adalah seorang penegak hukum yang sangat kuat dan disegani, tetapi bagiku dia adalah seorang figur ayah yang sangat buruk. Dia sama sekali mementingkan pekerjaannya dibandingkan keluarganya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak hadir saat ibuku menark nafas terakhir dan pemakamannya.

Nee san dan sepupu ku juga sama, dia ingin mengikuti jalan ayahku karena mengagumi ayahku. Makanya mereka masuk sekolah butei.

Butei ?

Bagi yang belum tau apa itu butei ?, butei adalah detektif bersenjata, adalah kualifikasi nasional yang diciptakan untuk melawan tingkat criminal yang tinggi.

Dan Butei di sekolahkan di sebuah pulau buatan yang berada di timur dibawah jembatan pelangi di Tokyo, tempat tersebut dinamai pulau akademi.

Dalam akademi butei juga, murid bisa memilih departemen khusus yaitu

Assault • Lezzad • Connect • Inquesta • Logi • Medica • Research • Colt

Assault : adalah departemen yang mengajarkan cara bertarung melawan criminal, departemen paling berbahaya karena setidaknya 3 dari 100 murid tak akan selamat sampai kelulusan

Lezzad : departemen yang mengajarkan mendapat informasi dari kriminal, singkat kata kalian diajari cara menyiksa kriminal agar memberitahu kalian informasi yang dinginkan

Connect : departemen yang mengajarkan mengumpulkan dan menyimpulkan informasi.

Inquesta: departemen yang mengajarkan investigasi dalam menagkap criminal, cenderung lebih dikit bertarung dibandingkan Assult

Logi : departemen yang mengajarkan cara transportasi dalam keadaan apapun sebagai support untuk buttei, dalam departemen ini anda akan diajarkan cara mengendarai kendaraan apapun.

Medica : departemen yang mengajarkan dalam operasi penyelamatan dan cara merawat luka yang di terima Butei.

Research : merupakan departemen yang paling khusus dan misterius karena departemen ini mengajarkan tentang kekuatan supernatural.

Colt : merupakan departemen yang mengajarkan pelajaran normal.

Setidaknya itu lah yang bisa dijeleskan mengenai departemen yang ada di Butei.

Bagaimana denganku ?

Kuberitahu pada kalian bahwa aku adalah cinta damai, aku sama sekali tak suka kekerasan dan hanya menggunakan kekerasan jika tak ada jalan lain lagi, tubuhku juga punya masalah. Yaitu walaupun aku di diaknosis sehat tetapi aku terlihat sangat pucat dan sering batuk berdarah dan bahkan pingsan. Ini dikarenakan karena aku memiliki kontitusi yang sama dengan ibuku.

Ibuku bernama Toyama Miyu, beliau adalah orang yang baik dan penuh dengan kasih sayang, dia juga sangat kuat dan memiliki kekuatan supernatural, tapi sayang tubuhnya lemah karena kekuatan nya tersebut. kekuatan nya sangat besar sehingga menghancurkan tubuhnya dan kondisi yang sama dengan ibuku juga terjadi padaku.

Karena aku juga sama dengan ibuku, maka sejak kecil aku sering sakit sakitan dan tubuhku lemah, ibuku yang mengetahui kondisiku pun langsung mengurusku dan mengajariku untuk menguasai kekuatanku, beliau juga mengajari ku semua pengetahuan yang dia punya padaku sampai pada saat beliau meninggal dunia.

Pada saat sebelum ibuku meninggal beliau juga memberikan pesan kepadaku.

" Kinji, anak kesayanganku dengar ya, gunakan kekuatanmu dengan bijak dan jangan menyalah gunakannya, dan yang terakhir ikutilah kata hatimu lakukanlah hal yang kau anggap benar dan yang paling penting kumohon carilah kebahagianmu." Tak lama setelah itu ibuku meninggal dunia.

Dilihat dari penjelasan diatas tak mungkin diriku akan masuk akademi butei kan. Tapi sayang sekali walaupun aku ingin hidup yang damai tanpa adanya tembakan dan ledakan juga kekacauan aku terpaksa ikut akademi Butei. Ini dikarenakan karena aku tak sengaja memperlihatkan sedikit dari kekuatan yang kupunya saaat ada perampokan, dan salah satu yang menjadi saksinya adalah kepala sekolah butei.

Kepala sekolah tersebut pun memberiku biasiswa penuh jika aku ingin masuk ke sekolah miliknya, saat itu aku belum tau dia adalah kepala sekolah butei. Bagiku yang tak ingin merepotkan kakek dan nenek ku yang merawatku setelah ibuku meninggal, ini adalah kesempatan langka bagiku untuk tak merepotkan mereka, maka tanpa sadar sekolah apa yang kumasuki aku pun langsung menyetujuinya.

Aku sadar itu sekolah Butei saat aku melihat pamflet dan seragam yang dikirimkan sehari sebelum semester baru dimulai. Aku pun langsung kaget dan memastikannya lagi, ternyata kepala sekolah yang memberikan biasiswa adalah kepala sekolah butei.

Alasan utama aku tak ingin masuk butei adalah aku ingin hidup damai tetapi yang lebih gawat adalah jika 7 teman masa kecilku tau aku masuk sekolah yang penuh bahaya seperti itu, maka akan terjadi hal yang gawat.

Jika 7 teman masa kecilku adalah orang biasa mungkin aku tak akan panik, tetapi mereka bukanlah orang biasa, mereka adalah jenius yang memiliki bakat super yang kalau mau dapat mengambil ahli dunia.

Salah satu nya adalah genius ahli pedang yang tak tertandingi.

Jenius dokter yang bisa menyelamatkan orang separah apapun penyakit dan lukanya.

Jenius pesulap yang triknya tak dapat di ketahui oleh apapun yang bahkan bisa melakukan hal di luar nalar manusia.

Jenius bisnisman yang dapat mengerakan dan memanipulasi ekonomi dunia.

Jenius inventor yang dapat menciptakan apapun asalkan ada sumber dayanya

Jenius dalam berpolitik dan dapat menjadi perdana mentri dalam usia muda

Dan yang terakhir adalah jenius reporter yang dapat mendapat informasi apapun dan sesulit apapun.

Kenapa diriku yang biasa saja seperti ini ( kecuali kekuatan supernatural ku) dapat memiliki hubungan dengan 7 jenius tersebut ?.

Singkat kata aku bertemu dengan mereka, kami menjadi teman, dan akibat sebuah kejadian membuat hubungan aku dan mereka berubah dratis. Tapi karena mungkin kejadian tersebut memberi dampak besar bagi mereka sehingga mereka menjadi tergantung kepadaku dan sangat overprotective padaku.

Aku sudah memasuki sekolah butei selama 1 tahun dan berhasil menyembunyikan informasi ini dari teman masa kecilku.

Ahhh..., aku hanya memohon semoga besok menjadi hari yang damai.

Tapi aku tak tau, bahwa besok akan terjadi hal yang mengagetkan.

 **Sampai disini dulu ini adalah cerita baru penulis, konsepnya sama dengan highschool dxd yang penulis tulis, tetapi dengan karakter utama yang berbeda dari dxd. Disini Kinji yang penulis buat tidaklah pemurung, dia selalu tersenyum dan peka terhadap perasaan orang lain.**

 **Karena itulah walaupun dia tak memiliki rangking tinggi dalam sekolah butei tetapi dia tetap populer terhadap murid lain. Dan bahkan disukai oleh para guru disitu.**

 **Yup kalau kalian ingin membaca bagaimana cerita Kinji, tolong baca cerita penulis ini ya, terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Semua element yang penulis masukin dalam cerita ini adalah milik dari penulisnya masing masing. Penulis hanya menjadi pemilik dari karakter yang penulis buat, terima kasih.**

Chapter 1

" huaaaaa, hari ini hari yang cerah"

Kata seorang yang membuka jendela kamarnya, dan sedang menikmati angin yang berhembus. Seorang tersebut sangat cantik dan memiliki kulit yang putih pucat, serta rambut panjang bewarna hitam dengan poni di dekat mata kiriya bewarna putih, seorang tersebut juga memiliki tinggi 170 cm dengan bentuk tubuh yang kurus dan langsing.

Jika 10 orang melihatnya semua 10 orang tersebut pasti akan bilang bahwa seorang itu adalah perempuan dari surga.

Tapi kenyataannya salah, seorang tersebut sebenarnya adalah laki laki. Yup orang yang sangat cantik itu sebenarnya dalah protagonis kita Toyama Kinji.

Toyama Kinji bisa dibilang dia adalah pemuda yang baik dan penuh dengan senyuman, aura yang dikeluarkan penuh dengan ketenangan dan kebaikan, dia itu sopan, suka membantu, dan terlihat seperti orang yang tak akan melukai serangga apapun.

Tapi...

"ahhh iya, aku harus bersiap ke sekolah ?"

Kinji pun langsung mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya, setelah dia memakai seragam dan kacamatanya, Kinji pun mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi ponytail lalu mempersiapkan sarapan. Setelah selesai mempersiapkan sarapan dia pun membereskan senjatanya.

Senjata ?

Kenapa orang yang baik seperti Kinji perlu menyiapkan senjata, itu karena dia bersekolah dia sekolah Butei, sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk melatih calon penegak hukum.

Kenapa Kinji yang tak suka kekerasan masuk ke sekolah yang kegiatan sehari hari penuh dengan kekerasan ?

Itu karena terpaksa. Kinji yang tergiur dengan biasiswa penuh yang ditawarkan seorang kepala sekolah, tak mencari dengan jelas sekolah apa yang kepala sekolah itu kelola, saat dia menyadarinya semua sudah terlambat.

Kini Kinji hanya bisa pasrah dan melanjutkan sekolahnya. Senjata kinji adalah sepasang pedang katana putih, dan sebuah pistol **Walther P99.** Pistol semi-otomatis produk Carl Walther GmbH Sportwaffen ini banyak digunakan oleh polisi Jerman, Polandia dan tentara Finlandia. Pistol ini menganut operasi short recoil, locked breech action, menembakkan katridge 9x19mm Parabellum dengan kecepatan moncong 1339 ft/s.

"ding" suara bell pintu Kinji pun berbunyi.

Kinji pun langsung membuka pintu apartemen nya.

"iya, siapa ya?"

"Ki kunnnnnnnn" kata seorang wanita yang langsung memeluk Kinji dengan erat

Wanita tersebut memiliki rambut pirang gaya twin tails di sisi kepalanya rambutnya juga panjang sampai pinggangnya, dia juga sangat pendek hanya memiliki tinggi 147 cm tetapi ukuran dadanya lumayan besar diusianya, dia juga meakai baju seragam Butei yang dimodifikasi dengan gaya Gothic.

"ohhhh !, ternyata kau Riko" Kinji menjawab

"iya, Riko yang kau sayang telah datang" kata wanita tersebut

"hahaha, tapi lain kali jangan begitu ya ini berbahaya untukmu dan diriku juga" kata Kinji dengan sedikit nada mengingatkan

"iya, maaf ya" kata Riko yang sedikit menyesal

"ya udah tak apa apa, ayo masuk, ntar sarapannya keburu dingin" kata Kinji sambil mengusap kepala Riko

"hmmmm" Riko pun tersenyum kembali

Riko pun duduk di meja makan dan mulai memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh Kinji

"Itadakimasu" kata Kinji dan Riko

"uoooooo, makananmu sungguh enak sekali Ki kun, rasanya aku seperti di surga" kata Riko

"hehehe, terima kasih Riko, tapi seperti nya masakanku tak sampai seperti itu"

"Ki kun, kau terlalu rendah hati, percayalah pada Riko, makananmu sangat enak bahkan melampui koki bintang 5 manapun"

Kinji pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan makanannya bersama dengan Riko, setelah itu dia pun membereskan tempat makanan.

"Uhuk,Uhuk,Uhuk" saat mencuci tiba tiba Kinji pun terbatuk batuk

"KI KUNNNN" Riko yang saat itu sedang duduk di meja makan langsung menuju ke Kinji

"apa kau tak apa apa ?, penyakitmu kambuh lagi" kata Riko yang panik

"Uhuk..., tidak apa apa ini biasa bagiku kok" kata Kinji

"apa kau mau izin dulu kali ini, beristirahat dulu" kata Riko dengan cemas

Kinji pun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Riko

"tenang saja, aku kuat kok, lagian aku sudah banyak bolos, bisa bisa aku tak lulus, Riko bisa kau ambilkan aku minum"

"hmmm" Riko pun langsung pergi mengambil minum.

'hmmm, sepertinya aku perlu melakukan itu lagi, agar menjaga kekuatanku tetap stabil' pikir Kinji

"Ki kun, ini airmu"

"terima kasih Riko" Kinji pun meminum air tersebut

Seteah itu Kinji pun memakai seragam dan senjatanya lalu berangkat menuju Sma Butei bersama dengan Riko, tapi sebelim itu dia pun melihat berita.

"pagi hari ini, kita melihat perdana menteri Mikogami Tsumiki sedang..." kata presenter tv

"ohhhh, itu adalah perdana menteri wanita termuda sepanjang sejarah kan !" kata Riko dengan mata yang berbintang

Di televisi terlihat wanita berusia 17 tahun yang memakai baju suits yang serba hitam sedang berjabat tangan dengan legasi luar negeri, wanita tersebut sangat cantik dengan rambut bewarna putih dan yang paling mencolok adalah matanya yang memiliki warna berbeda, yang kiri bewarna merah sedangkan yang kanan bewarna ungu.

'kau sudah mewujudkan mimpu Tsu chan, tetaplah berjuang aku akan terus mendukugmu' kata Kinji dalam hati

" ayo kita pergi Riko, kalau tidak kita akan terlambat naik bus"

"Ok... Ki kun"

Setelah itu Riko pun bersama dengan Kinji pergi menuju Ke sekolah Sma Butei. Sesampainya disana Riko dan Kinji pun langsung pergi ke kelas mereka yaitu kelas 2-B.

"selamat pagi Kinji, Riko seperti biasanya kalian berdua datang tepat waktu" kata pria berumur 17 dengan tinggi 170 cm dengan rambut bewarna hitam runcing yang bernama Mutou Gouki yang merupakan Ace student dari departemen Logi.

"selamat pagi, Kinji dan Riko" kata seorang pria tampan yang memiliki rambut coklat denga tinggi 170 cm, pria tersebut bernama Shiranui Ryō seorang murid dari departemen Assault yang merupakan teman Kinji. Dia juga sopan yang sangat jarang ada di departement Assault.

"pagi Mutou, Shiranui" salam Kinji

"pagi, mu chan, dan shi chan" kata Riko

"hahaha, kalian selalu berdua apakah kalian pacaran" kata Mutou

"hahaha, jangan membuat salah paham Mutou, Riko dan aku itu teman baik" balas Kinji dengan senyuman

"Iya, Ki kun dan aku adalah teman baik yang tak akan terpisah selamanya" kata Riko

"hahaha, melihat kalian benar benar membuatku rilex" kata Shiranui

Setelah mereka pun sembar berbicara satu sama lain, tak lama bel berbunyi Kinji pun duduk di tempat duduknya di samping jendela.

Setelah itu Kinji pun mulai mempersiapkan pelajaran tapi saat itu Hp kinji berbunyi

" dari : Kaname

Tentang : salam pagi

Selamat pagi nii sama, bagaimana kabarmu ?, apa kau baik baik saja ?, aku disini dengan Kurumi mau menyelesaikan tugas kami yang kali ini loh. Aku mau bilang kami baik baik saja dan akan mengunjungi mu setelah tugas kami selesai, tolong jaga kesehatan ya, Love KANAME.

P.s : kurumi nee san benar benar kaget saat dia tau kau masuk akademi Butei, sampe dia mau membatalkan tugas dan langsung menuju dirimu,saking kahwatir

P.s.s : jika terjadi apa apa tolong kabari kami ya, aku dan Kurumi nee san akan langsung menuju dirimu. "

Kinji yang membaca itu pun langsung tersenyum dan membalas Sms nya

" aku baik baik saja , hati hati dan jangan lengah ya, jangan memaksakan diri kalau berbahaya langsung mundur saja, tidak apa apa jika misi kalian gagal asalkan kalian tetap hidup. Dan bilang Kurumi agar tidak memaksakan dirinya dan jaga pola makanannya, aku akan terus menuggu kalian, semoga berhasil ^_^" kinji pun membalas Sms dari Kaname

Setelah itu Kinji pun melihat guru datang dan menjelaskan pelajaran pagi ini. Tetapi mungkin karena dia bosan atau cape semalam Kinji pun mulai mengantuk dan tertidur.

"zzzzzzzz"

"Yutori sensei, Tohyama tertidur loh" Kata siswa A

"ehhh !, Tohyama toh, ok biarkan saja dia tertidur" kata Sensei

"ehhh, kok ngak kau tegur, sensei pilih kasih nih" balas siswa A

"kalau kau mau menerima perlakuan seperti Tohyama, maka cobalah buat nilai test mu sempurna"

"ehh !, memang Tohyama mendapat nilai sempurna apa ?"

Tiba tiba semua siswa dan siswi di kelas 2-B pun tertawa terhadap Siswa A.

"kau baru sekelas dengan Kinji ya, jadi mungkin kau tak tau pada saat semester yang lalu Kinji berhasil membuat nilai sempurna dalam semua mata pelajaran, bahkan dia berhasil mengalahkan semua guru yang menantangnya" Kata Mutou

"tapi walaupun begitu kenapa dia tak menjadi rangking 1, aku tak melihat namanya di papan rangking ?" tanya Siswa A

"Itu dikarenakan nilai praktek Kinji yang kosong. Kinji memiliki tubuh yang lemah jadi dia tak bisa melakukan kegiatan yang membuatnya terlalu lelah atau penyakitnya akan kambuh. Walaupun begitu dia mengimbangi nilai prakteknya dengan nilai teorinya, lagi pula semua guru di akademi Butei menyukainya dan memberi izin bagi Kinji untuk tak usah mengikuti Praktek" Kata Shiranui

"ehhhhhhh!, apa itu benar sensei"

"benar, nilai teorinya sangat sempurna kalau bukan karena nilai prakteknya mungkin Kinji sudah lompat kelas dan masuk universitas" kata Sensei

"dan jangan lupa sensei, Kinji kita, berhasil menjinakan Instruktur Assault Ranbyou" kata siswa B

"Apaaaaaa, si Ranbyou itu si **Human Bunker Buster** , berhasil dia jinakan tak mungkin !"

"fufufu, kau anak baru ya" tanya Riko

"Iya, aku baru transfer di semester 3 ini"

"pantas saja kau tak tau, seluruh murid disini sudah tau akan kehebatan Ki kun, sampe sampe jika Ranbyou itu marah marah yang diminta untuk menenangkannya bukanlah guru melainkan Ki kun" kata Riko dengan bangga

" tapi bagaimana dia dapat menjinakan Ranbyou sensei, apa dia ada teknik rahasia, atau dia sudah dilatih dan berbakat"

"no,no,no, Ki kun hanya memakai kekuatan sepecialnya yang bahkan membuat Ranbyou sensei tak berkutik"

"kekuatan Special ?" tanya siswa A

"iya, kekuatan special Ki kun"

"apa itu ?"

"Namanya adalah Ki kun ultimate charm attack"

"Ultimate charm Attack ?"

"hehehe, jika beruntung kau akan melihatnya" kata Riko

Tak lama setelah itu pelajaran terus beranjut sampai jam pelajaran pertama selesai. Setelah bell berbunyi dan Yuutori sensei menyelesaikan pelajarannya

Kinji pun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, Kinji tak sadar kacamatanya lepas dan jatuh saat dia mencoba menegakan badannya. Dan pada saat itu semua murid di kelas 2-B langsung terdiam melihat Kinji

Kinji yang masih setengah tidur pun hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan penuh kemurnian ditambah effek angin yang berhembus membuat rambutnya berkibar dengan indah

"selamat pagi, semuanya" salam Kinji dengan penuh senyuman

.

..

...

"CHROOTTTTTT" tiba tiba semua murid langsung mengeluarkan darah yang kencang dari hidung mereka dan pingsan

Yang beruntung dan memiliki mental kuat hanya pusing dan mukanya sangat merah

" .awwaw" kata Siswa A

"hah, . bagaimana beruntung nya dirimu kau bisa... melihat Ultimate Charm Attack Kikun Lv 1" kata Riko dengan muka merah dan napas yang kencang

"ehh kalian kenapa ?" tanya Kinji dengan memiringkan mukanya dengan nada bingung

" !"

' MOEEEEEEEEE' seluruh pemikiran anak kelas 2-B

"arghhhhhhhhhhhh" Mutou pun langsung teriak dan pingsan

Shiranui pun langsung merangkul Mutou

"Mutou, Mutou tabahkan dirimu"

"Shiranui. I have no regret" kata Mutou sebelum pingsan

"MUUUUUUTOUUUUUUUUU" teriak Shiranui

Kinji yang bingung dengan keadaan kelas pun pergi ke arah Shiranui untuk menanyakan keadaan. Tapi dia melihat dasi Shiranui tak rapi dan mencoba membetulkannya

"hei Shiranui, dasimu tak rapi sini aku rapikan dulu" kata Kinji yang membereskan dasi Shiranui

"..." Shiranui pun hanya bisa diam dengan muka yang merah

"lain kali rapikan dirimu, ok" kata Kinji sambil mengedipkan mata

Tiba tiba dielakang Shiranui terlihat petir sedang menyambar, Shiranui pun tiba tiba mimisam

"eh?, eh?, Shiranui kamu tak apa apa"

"..." Shiranui pun tiba tiba pingsan sambil berdiri

' i have no regret' pikir Shiranui sebelum pingsan

"Mungkin mereka kecapaian" kata Kinji

Tiba tiba Riko pun datang dan memeluk belakang Kinji lalu memakaikan kacamata Kinji

"Ki kun ini kacamatamu, tadi terlepas"

"ahhh, terima kasih Riko"

"Tak apa apa kok, Ki kun" jawab Riko

'karena jika lebih lama lagi bisa bisa semua murid kelas ini mati karena kekurangan darah' pikir Riko

Setelah ituYuutori sensei pun masuk lagi, untuk mengajar dan melihat ruangan penuh dengan darah.

" AAAAAAAAA!,... ADA APA INI, KENAPA SEMUA PINGSAN DAN MIMISAN" teriak panik Yuutori sensei

"sensei mereka terkena serangan special Ki kun" kata Riko

" apa!, Tohyama melakukannya tanpa sadar lagi ya" kata Yuutori sensei

"iya, dia melakukannya tanpa sadar jadinya murid lain kurang persiapan" kata Riko

Pada saat itu mata Riko dan Yuutori sensei pun bertemu.

'Mine chan, apa kau memfotonya'

'tenang saja sensei, sudah ku foto dengan kamera revolusi tinggi'

'ntar sensei beli fotonya ok'

'senang berbisnis denganmu sensei'

Mereka berbicara melalui tatapan mata dalam sekejap.

Tak lama kemudian semua murid pun kembali bangun dan memulai pelajarannya lagi, tak lama tiba tiba pintu kelas pun terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan mata pink tua, wanita tersebut memiliki tinggi 154 cm, dan sepertinya sedang kecapaian karena terburu buru

"selamat pagi Nii sama..., kenapa semua pake tisu dihidung nya?"

"selamat pagi Mayuri, tak tau mungkin mereka kecapaian" kata Kinji

'ini gara gara kamu tau!' semua pemikiran anak kelas 2-B

Perkenalkan wanita yang menyebut Kinji, nii sama adalah Sepupu Kinji yang bernama Tohyama Mayuri, dia adalah anak dari adik ayah Kinji, karena suatu kejadian Mayuri menjadi sebatang kara dan diadopsi oleh ayah Kinji.

"Tumben kamu telat, apa ada masalah ?"

"tidak apa apa Nii sama, aku pulang telat semalam karena menyelesaikan kasus"

"menyelesaikan tugas tak apa apa, tapi tolong jaga tubuhmu ya !" kata Kinji dengan senyuman dambil mengusap kepala Mayuri

"ok, Mayuri mengerti" kata Mayuri dengan nada halus dan tersenyum

Mereka berdua pun hanya saling tersenyum, setelah itu Mayuri pun duduk dibangku nya.

"halooo, Mayuri chan, hari yang cerah ya" Kata Mutou

"diam kau bakteri" kata Mayuri dengan nada dingin

"kejammm" kata Mutou

"ohh kau masih disini ku kira kau sudah lenyap" kata Mayuri.

Tiba tiba di belakang Mutou terlihat versi mini nya menjadi batu dan hancur berkeping keping

" pria malang"

"lagian belom kapok"

"sudah tau Mayuri sama orangnya tegas dan dingin"

Bisik bisik murid di kelas. Setelah itu Yuutori sensei pun kembali lagi setelah menyelesaikan urusan muridnya yang mimisan dan memulai pelajaran

" anak anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan baru" kata Yuutori sensei

" cewek apa cowok ?" kata Siswa A

"semoga cewek" Siswa B

"cantik apa tidak ya" Siswa C

Yuutori sensei pun menyuruh murid tersebut masuk. Murid yang masuk adalah wanita dia sangat pendek hanya 145 cm, hal yang mencolok dari dirinya adalah rambut Twin tails nya yang bewarna pink serta matanya yang bewarna merah ruby.

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Kanzaki H Aria. Dari kelas Assault" kata Yuutori Sensei

"sensei, aku ingin duduk di sebelah dia" Aria menunjuk pada Mayuri

Mayuri walaupun terlihat poker face nya tapi kalau diamati lebih jelas bisa dilihat kalau kening kirinya sedang berkedut sedikit

' Mayuri sepertinya sedang kesal, dilihat dari datangnya murid pindahan tersebut sepertinya ada hubungannya' pikir Kinji

Aria pun datang ke depan Mayuri dan berkata, kata yang akan teringat sepanjang semester ini.

"Mayuri jadilah budakku" teriak Aria.

"!"

Inilah pertemuan antara 2 wanita yang akan dijuluki sebagai **Judgment** dan **Scarlet ammo**.

Serta jangan lupa tokoh utama kita yang akan dijuluki **Hakujin seijin.**

 **Yup sampai disini dulu chapter 1 nya, ini adalah permulaan dari cerita penulis, bisa dilihat perbedaannya disini Kinji bertemu dengan Riko dulu dan menjadi teman dari dirinya.**

 **Dalam cerita ini hubungan Riko dan Kinji bisa dibilang 'More Than Friend But Less Than Lover' itu bagi Riko. Sedangkan Kinji mengangga Riko adalah teman baiknya.**

 **Di cerita ini kalian juga sudah liat beberapa karakter yang penulis masukan seperti : Kurumi, Mayuri ( Date A Live )**

 **Ini adalah cerita baru penulis yang penulis buat. Semoga dapat membuat kalian senang. Oh iya penulis tunggu review nya bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bertemu lagi dengan penulis. Terima kasih penulis katakan jika sudah mau membaca cerita baru penulis, penulis tunggu review nya ya. Seperti yang penulis katakan di chapter berikutnya semua element yang penulis tulis di cerita ini milik penulisnya masing masing, penulis hanya pemilik dari Oc penulis terima kasih.**

" **people talk "**

' **people Thingking'**

 **[ nama jurus ]**

 **Chapter 2**

Cerita sebelumnya.

Aria pun datang ke depan Mayuri dan berkata, kata yang akan teringat sepanjang semester ini.

"Mayuri jadilah budakku" teriak Aria.

"!"

Present

Budak.

Apa itu budak ?

Budak adalah pelayan yang bisa kau suruh suruh sesukamu. Dan anak ini baru saja menyuruh Mayuri menjadi budaknya

"uoooooooooooooo, jadi hubungan kalian seperti itu, Riko mengerti, kalian sedang menjalin hubungan cinta, apakah ini legendary yuri." kata Riko dengan mata yang berbintang bintang

"Sensei aku akan pindah tempat duduk" kata murid yang duduk di sebelah Mayuri sambil mengeluarkan tatapan pengertian ke Mayuri

Mayuri yang mengerti dalam pengertian mereka pun menjadi malu dan berusaha menjelaskan kesalapahaman ini

" tenang saja Mayuri, kami semua disini mengerti" Kata Mutou

"Bu...kan seperti itu, kalian salah paham, aku tak punya hubungan kayak gitu ke dia" teriak Mayuri

Kinji pun langsung memegang pundak Mayuri, dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"ahhhh, Nii sama kau mengerti kan ?" tanya Mayuri dengan nada berharap

Kinji pun hanya tersenyum dan berkata

"Mayuri, tenang saja walaupun seksualitas mu seperti itu, kau tetap adalah keluargaku" kata Kinji dengan tatapan mata kasihan

Mayuri yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung membeku. Mayuri pun langsung kembali ke tempat duduk nya dan mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"sialanperempuanjalangituakankubunuhdiabunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhkarenadiaNiisamakesayangankumenjadisalahpahamsepertiitubunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhbunuh*********" Mayuri yang berbicara sesuatu dengan nada yang sangat kecil dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Serentak murid yang berada di sekitar Mayuri pun langsung menjahui dia karena auranya yang penuh dengan kiling intent.

Tiba tiba Aria yang dia saja langsung mengangkat ke 2 senjatanya dan menmbaknya ke arah tembok dan jendela

"BANGG,BANGG"

Semua murid pun langsung menjadi diam

"Ro...Romance, apa maksud kalian ?. kalian semua ingatlah ini, jika kalian semua mengatakan hal bodoh itu lagi, aku akan menembakan lubang ke kalian" teriak Aria

Sesudah itu semuanya pun kembali normal dan jam istirahat jam istirahat dimulai Mayuri pun langsung pergi dengan berlari.

" Dahhh Nii sama aku pergi ke ruang Student Council dulu ya !" kata Mayuri

"Ok, selamat bekerja ya, oh iya... ini bekal yang kubuat untukmu" kata Kinji sambil menyerahkan bekal yang dibuatnya.

"ahhhhh, terima kasih Nii sama" kata Mayuri sambil tersenyum dan pergi.

Sesudah itu Kinji pun berkumpul bersama Mutou, Shiranui, dan Riko untuk makan bersama.

"Riko ini bekal untukmu"

"terima kasih Ki kun, makanan buatanmu sangat enak"

"ooo, Kinji bagi lauk mu dong ntar aku kasih laukku gimana" kata Mutou

"hahaha, Kinji tukeran lauk mu juga dong" kata Shiranui

"hahaha, baiklah ini" Kinji pun memberikan beberapa lauknya ke Mutou dan Shiranui

"enakkkkkk, makanan buatanmu memang enak Kinji, jika aku makan makanan mu aku tak akan ada penyesalan" teriak Mutou yang melahap makanan Kinji

"ahh, jangan berlebihan begitu"

"itu bukan berlebihan Tohyama, makananmu memang sangat enak, bahan koki bintang 5 pun tak akan bisa memasak se enak dirimu" kata Shiranui

"iya kan, Kinji memang yang terbaik" kata Riko

Saat mereka berbicara tiba tiba Aria pun datang dan meminta pergi bersamanya sebentar

Kinji pun berdiri dan mengikuti Aria pergi. Di lorong sekolah Aria pun bertanya kepada Kinji

"Tohyama, kau kan sepupunya Mayuri apa kau tau sesuatu tentang dirinya" tanya Aria

"memang kenapa ?, kau ingin tau tentang Mayuri"

'itu bukan urusanmu" kata Aria

"hmmmm, biat kutebak kau ingin membuat Mayuri menjadi partnermu kan" saat Kinji mengatakan itu, Aria pun langsung kaget

"hahaha, sepertinya aku benar" kata Kinji

"muuuuuu" wajah Aria pun langsung me merah

"kalau tentang Mayuri, dia adalah gadis baik walaupun jarang mengeluarkan emosinya, asalkan kau tak membuat dia kesal dia pasti akan baik padamu"

"hmm, bagaimana dengan makanan, warna kesukaanya, dan tempat tinggal" tanya Aria

"Untuk itu, kau harus langsung bertanya padanya, karena itu merupakan prifasi dirinya, tapi jika kau memang ingin sungguh sungguh menjadi partnernya kusarankan kau langsung saja memintanya dengan tulus, dia pasti mau"

"tapi bagaimana kalau dia menolak" kata Aria

Kinji pun tanpa sadar mengusap kepala Aria

"kalau begitu kau harus buktikan bahwa dirimu pantas menjadi Partner Mayuri, dan jangan pernah menyerah" kata Kinji sambil tersenyum

Aria yang melihat senyum Kinji pun langsung terdiam

"ma...mama" kata Aria

"hmmmmm, ma...?"

"/, tidak bukan apa apa, terima kasih atas sarannya Tohyama san" Aria pun langsung pergi dengan berlari

Kinji yang di tinggal pun kembali ke kelasnya.

"ehh, Kinji tadi kenapa Aria memanggil mu" kata Mutou

"hmmm, dia menanyakan tentang Mayuri" balas Kinji

"Kau juga ya !" kata Shiranui

"tadi Kanzaki juga menanyakan ku tentang Mayuri" kata Mutou

"sepertinya, Kanzaki san ingin menjadi patner Mayuri" kata Kinji

"!"

tiba tiba ke tiga orang tersebutpun kaget, Riko pun walaupun kecil bisa dilihat ekspresi nya menjadi sedikit gelap lalu berubah menjadi senyum

Kinji pun sempat merasakan perubahan Riko

"jika dua orang tersebut menjadi patner, merekan akan jadi kombinasi yang mengerikan" kata Shiranui

"iya, betul sekali" Kata Mutou

Jam istirahat pun selesai, kelas pun kembali berjalan normal sampai berakhir. Pada saat jam pulang Kinji pun kembali pulang menuju apartemen nya.

Di apartemen Kinji pun membersihkan dirinya dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

Setelah itu Kinji pun memakai kemeja warna putih dan celana jean biru lalu pergi dari apartement nya.

Tujuannya adalah hutan mini dekat departemen Research. Kinji pun dengan santai menuju hutan tersebut, saat dia sudah sampai dia pun menuju pohon besar yang berada di tengah hutan mini tersebut.

Setelah sampai Kinji pun duduk di bawah pohon tersebut dan mulai bermeditasi. Saat dia bermeditasi dapat dilihat dari dalam tubuh Kinji keluar lah aura bewarna putih. Aura tersebut pun menjadi padat dan membentuk Bola putih yang mengelilingi Kinji.

Tak diketahui oleh Kinji saat dia melakukan meditasi banyak bola cahaya kecil bebrbagai warna mulai muncul dan mengelilingi Kinji.

Bola kecil tersebut terlihat senang dan gembira melihat Kinji lagi dan bola kecil tersebut mulai terbang ke arah Kinji.

Dapat dilihat aura Kinji pun mulai menyelimuti bola kecil tersebut dan membuat bola kecil tersebut makin bersinar terang.

Setelah 20 menit, Kinji pun melihat banyak sekali bola bola bercahaya duduk di badannya, bahkan binatang seperti rubah, burung , dan kucing duduk di dekatnya.

"hai, lama tak bertemu kalian semua" kata Kinji

" hai Kinji" kata bola bola cahaya tersebut

Ternyata bola cahaya tersebut adalah peri yang menghuni hutan tersebut. Peri merupakan spirit yang tinggal di tempat yang penuh dengan energi alami, biasanya di hutan, mereka hanya memperlihatkan diri mereka kepada orang yang mereka anggap teman atau memiliki hati yang bersih.

Kinji pun bermain sebentar bersama para binatang dan peri. Tak lama kemudian Kinji pun pulang ke apartemennya dan ganti baju pajama dan tidur.

Dream Space

Kinji pun membuka mata nya, saat dia melihat dia tak ada di kamarnya, dia berada seperti di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah penuh dengan bunga dan rumputan hijau, angin pun berhembus dngan lembut.

"aku, kesini lagi deh" Kinji pun berdiri dan pergi ke arah biasa dia pergi saat ada disini.

Saat sudah sampe Kinji melihat ada pohon yang amat besar dan dikelilingi oleh cristar bewarna warni dan dibawah pohon besar itu ada sebuah meja bundar dan 9 kursi, masing masing memiliki simbol dan warna masig masing.

Merah, biru, ungu, coklat, twiligt,biru tua, abu abu, hitam, dan putih

Kinji pun datang dan duduk di kursi bewarna putih. Di ruangan ini apa yang Kinji pikirkan akan muncul oleh karena itu Kinji bisa menuangkan tehnuntuk dirinya sendiri.

Kinji pun hanya duduk terdiam sambil minum teh dan menikmati hembusan angin.

Tak lama kemudian tiba tiba ada yang memeluk Kinji dari belakang

"Kinjiiiiii sayang, lama tak bertemu" suara merdu yang dikeluarkan wanita tersebut penuh dengan kasih sayang dan cinta.

"Yurai...," kata Kinji

"yup ini aku Yurai mu" kata wanita tersebut

Tiba tiba maata Kinji pun menjadi berkaca kaca, Kinji pun mulai menangis

"uaaaaaaa..." teriak Kinji sambil memeluk erat Yurai

"waduhh, jangan menangis dong, wawawaw" Yurai pun menjadi panik

Tetapi Yurai yang melihat Kinji yang menangis pun, hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluk erat Kinji, menunggunya sampai berhenti menangis.

Saat Kinji selesai menangis dia pun melepaskan diri dari Yurai dan melihatnya. Dapat dilihat Yurai menjadi sebesar dirinya. Dulu saat Kinji bertemu dengan Yurai dan yang 'lainnya' Yurai berwujud anak kecil sama dengan Kinji.

Sekarang Yurai sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja sama seperti Kinji. Rambut putihnya yang pendek sekarang panjang, tingginya juga sama dengan Kinji yaitu 170 cm, tubuhnya juga langsing dan putih, apalagi Oppai nya juga besar E-cup, tapi yang membuat Kinji terpesona adalah matanya yang bewarna biru langit.

"Tapi..., kupikir aku tak akan bisa melihat mu lagi"

"hahahaha, aku dan lain tak menghilang Kinji, kami Cuma beristirahat karena kami kehabisan tenaga untuk menahan kekuatanmu, dan dilihat sekarang sepertinya kau sudah bisa mengendalikannya"

"ya, sudah lebih baik dari pada waktu dulu, tapi aku harus tetap menahan diri, sekali aku lengah maka kekuatan ini akan merusak tubuhku"

"hmmmm, tenang saja Kinji, aku dan yang lain telah membuat rencana agar tubuhmu bisa menahan kekuatanmu"

"tubuhku dapat menahan kekuatan ku?"

"seperti yang kau tau Kinji pada waktu 'kecelakaan' yang lalu, dimana kau kehilangan kendali kekuatanmu, seharusnya kau mati, karena tubuhmu sudah hancur terkena kekuatanmu"

"hmmmm..."

"tapi, pada waktu itu aku dan yang lain sepakat untuk...bagaimana ya bilangnya, kalau dibahasakan modern, kami memodifikasi tubuhmu."

"Modifikasi ?"

"Tubuhmu yang biasanya tak bisa menahan kekuatanmu, maka kami memutuskan untuk merubah tubuhmu. Kami membuat tubuhmu menjadi seperti spirits"

"Eh ?"

"hehehehe ^*^"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

 **Beberapa saat kemudian.**

Kinji pun kembali duduk di kursi miliknya dan Hikari juga duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, aku bukan lagi manusia"

"kau masih manusia Kinji..., setidaknya beberapa bagianmu masih manusia"

"haaaaa" Kinji pun menghelai nafas

"apa, kau tak suka ?" kata Hikari dengan nada pelan

"aku bukannya tak suka, aku malah bersyukur, karena kamu dan yang lainnya aku masih hidup, tapi saat aku diberitahu tiba tiba aku bukan lagi manusia, aku sangat kaget dan perlu waktu untuk menerimanya"

"hmmm, baiklah tapi ingat Kinji tak peduli kau manusia atau tidak kau adalah kau. Kau adalah orang yang kucintai sepenuh hatiku, dan yang lainnya juga berpikir sama denganku"

"terima kasih Yurai"

"Oh iya sebelum aku lupa, Kinji dengar walaupun kau sudah menjadi Spirit tetapi tubuhmu masih lemah karena effek samping berubahnya tubuhmu, setidaknya ¾ tubuhmu sudah menjadi spirit. Walaupun begitu dengan kendalimu sekarang kau hanya bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu 30%, jika maksa kau hanya bisa 40 %, lebih dari itu maka tubuhmu akan terluka, apa kau mengerti"

"iya" kata Kinji

Kinji pun memeluk Yurai dengan erat. Tetapi pada saat iru juga Kinji pun merasa mengantuk

"upss, sudah saatnya kau bangun, tenang saja kita akan bertamu lagi nanti" kata Yurai

"selamat malam Yurai"

"selamat malam Kinji"

Kinji pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut. tak lama kemudian di sekitar Yurai muncullah bola bola warna warni

"muuu, kau curang Yurai, kau duluan bertemu dengan Kinji" Bola bewarna Biru

"mah, mah setidaknya dia baik baik saja" bola bewarna Ungu

"dia tetap kuat" kata Bola bewarna coklat

"dia menjadi lebih kuat dan tambah tampan, huaaaa aku sangat terpesona dengannya" Bola bewarna biru tua

"ha !, bukannya kau membenci manusia" bola bewana merah berkata

"dia spesial, dan kau yang ingin menghancurkan dunia menjadi sangat terpikat dengan Kinji bukan" kata bola biru Tua

"itu...itu, karena dia berbeda dengan yang lainnya" Bola merah membalas

"..." sedangkan Bola bewarna twilight hanya diam, tetapi memberikan aura kesenangan.

"hmmm..." bola bewarna abu abu hanya diam

"..." bola bewarna hitam hanya melihat mereka bersama Yurai

"hahahahaha..., semuanya seperti biasa." Yurai pun kembali menghadap langit

"Jalanlah di jalan yang kau pilih Kinji, jangan pernah ragu ragu, sebab apapun yang terjadi kami akan selalu berdiri di sisimu" kata Yurai sambil tersenyum.

 **Selesai. Sampai disini dulu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Pagi hari apartemen milik Kinji. Kinji pun bangun dari tidurnya.

"mmmmmmmm, huaaaa" Kinji pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya

' jam 4 pagi, sempurna untuk latihan dulu' Kinji pun bangun dan mulai mencuci mukanya dan memakai kimono bewarna putih dengan hakama hitam.

Setelah itu Kinji pun pergi di taman dekat apartemen, dan memulai latihannya dengan 2 pedang bambu.

Kinji pun memulai latihannya, dia mengayunkan ke 2 pedangnya.

Yang satu mengayun vertikal, dan yang satu lagi mengayun horizontal, tubuh Kinji pun juga mulai bergerak. Yang satu menyerang sedangkan yang lainnya bertahan

Kadang kadang cepat, kadang kadang lambat, gerakan Kinji dalam latihan seperti sedang menari

Cepat, lambat, tapi dengan ketepatan serangan yang teliti, seluruh gerakan Kinji digunakan untuk membingungkan lawan terhadap tempo gerakan Kinji. Membuat tekhnik seperti tarian ini mustahil untuk dimengerti.

Aliran pedang ini adalah aliran pedang yang diajarkan Ibu Kinji.

 **Kigen no geijutsu. Adalah tehknik yang dibuat oleh ibu Kinji yaitu Tohyama Miyu.**

 **Inti dari tehknik ini adalah untuk memanipulasi segalanya. Teknik ini benar benar memakai 100% kekuatan Ki, atau aura sebagai sumber kekuatannya untuk memanipulasi energi sekitar atau lawan. Dengan membuat gerakan seperti menari pengguna teknik ini dapat melakukan serangan juga bertahan dalam waktu yang sama. Karena gerakan ini mirip tarian yang selalu berubah rubah temponya maka membuat lawan tak bisa menyerang juga tak bisa bertahan dari serangan pengguna teknik ini.**

 **Jika dilakukan memakai Ki / Aura maka pengguna teknik ini dapat memanipulasi lingkungan sekitar dengan menggunakan energi dari lingkungannya, mereka bisa membuat hujan petir, hujan badai, angin topan, manipulasi pohon, menyebabkan tsunami, bahkan menurunkan meteor. Jadi dianjurkan bagi pengguna teknik ini untuk sangat berhati hati dalam memakai kekuatannya, kalau tidak, katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia.**

 **Kelemahan teknik ini adalah daya konsumsi kekuatannya yang sangat besar dan hanya orang yang bisa memiliki energi/aura murni yang dinamakan Kyōsei kigen bisa memakainya.**

Apa itu **Kyōsei kigen ?**

 **Kyōsei kigen** atau nama lainnya origin force adalah sebuah kekuatan yang paling murni di seluruh alam semesta. Energi ini merupakan energi paling awal ada bahkan sebelum alam semsta tercipta, orang yang memiliki energi ini adalah orang yang membuat kontrak atau mempunyai hubungan dengan Origin yang meruakan awal dari semuanya.

Karena ini merupakan energi paling murni, energi ini dapat diubah menjadi energi apapun di alam semesta. Dan di dunia ini hanya Kinji dan ibunya yang bisa merasakan dan memakai Kyosei kigen.

 **Setelah 2 jam**

Kinji pun menyelesaikan latihannya, dan kembali ke apartemen nya. Setelah itu Kinji pun mandi setelah dia mandi Kinji pun memakai baju seragam Butei.

" Ding"

Bel pun berbunyi Kinji pun datang ke pintu, dan membuka pintu tersebut

"Siapa ya ?"

"haooooo, Ki..." teriak wanita berambut pink

"BRAKKKK"

Kinji pun langsung menutup pintunya kembali, dia pun mulai berkeringat dingin.

'sedang apa dia disini, apa sudah ketahuan, lebih baik hanya beranggapan sebagai imajinasi saja'

"sepertinya aku ber imajinasi, aku melihat seorang yang tak ingin aku temui pada saat ini" Kinji yang memijit kepalanya

"Ding,ding" bel pun berbunyi lagi lebih cepat.

Kinji pun kembali membuka pintunya lagi.

"haiiiii, Kin kau tak sopan banget sih" kata wanita berambut pink tersebut

Wanita tersebut sangat cantik dan imut dia memiliki kulit putih yang halus dengan rambut dan mata bewarna pink, dia juga memakai baju seragam sekolah wanita, dan memiliki tinggi 165 cm, rambut nya juga diikat dengan pita warna putih.

"... Shinobu" kata Kinji

"yupp ini aku Shinobu, teman masa kecilmu" kata wanita tersebut dengan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau aku ada disini ?"

"hahaha, Kin kau pikir aku tak tau info tentang dirimu" kata Shinobu dengan mata yang terlihat tajam.

"hahaha..." Kinji pun hanya bisa diam sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Sarutobi Shinobu merupakan salah satu 7 jenius yang merupakan teman masa kecil Kinji. Dia adalah jurnalis jenius yang dapat mencari info apapun bahkan rahasia negara sekalipun, dia juga merupakan keturunan shinobi.

"ayo masuk dulu, aku sudah buat kan sarapan" kata Kinji

"ahhh, masakan mu Kin ayo"

Kinji pun masuk dengan Shinobu dan mulai makan sarapan mereka, setelah selesai Kinji pun membereskan makanan dan kembali duduk di meja bersama dengan Shinobu

"hmmmm, jadi Kinji apa ada kata kata pembelaan darimu" kata Shinobu sambil tersenyum

Kinji pun hanya bisa diam sambil keringat dingin dan merasa seperti ditatap oleh se ekor predator.

"ini...ini, hahhhhhhh, kamu taulah ini hanya kebetulan belaka aku masuk sekolah Butei"

"itu aku tau Kin, jangan remehkan aku, yang ingin ku tanya kenapa kau tak memberitahu aku atau yang lain"

"Jika aku berutahu, apa yang kalian akan lakukan ?"

"tentu saja menghentikan mu, dan membeli pelajaran pada kepala sekolah itu" kata Shinobu dengan nada dingin

 **Di ruang kepala sekolah**

"brrrrr kok aku merinding ya" kata kepala sekolah

 **Kembali ke Kinji**

"Karena itulah aku tak ingin memberi tahu kalian, kejadian bisa gawat jika kalian terlibat"

"tapi Kinji... aku tak ingin kau terluka"

"tenang saja Shinobu aku tak serapuh aku yang dulu, walaupun kadang kadang sakit ku kambuh tetapi hanya gejala ringan kok, kondisi tubuhku juga lebih baik"

"walaupun begitu..."

Kinji pun bediri dan duduk di sebelah Shinobu sambil memegang tangan Shinobu

"tenang saja, aku tak akan memilih tugas yang bahaya, lagian ini juga karena aku tak mau menyusahkan kalian"

"tidak kok, tak pernah kepikiran bahwa kau menyusahkan aku dan yang lainnya, malah kamilah yang bergantung padamu"

"hahahaha, tidak apa apa kok, justru aku merasa senang kalian bergantung padaku"

"tetapi Kinji, apa kau tak ingin pindah ke sekolah yang lebih aman ?"

"tak bisa jika begitu biasiswa ku akan dicabut, dan aku akan menyesusahkan kakek dan nenek ku"

"kalau masalah biaya, kan bisa aku dan yang lain bantu"

"eitt, aku tak akan menjadi sorang yang banyak terhantung pada temannya seperti parasit"

"haaaa, jika begitu aku tak akan membujukmu lagi, tapi Kinji tolong ingat, bahwa dirimu sangat penting bagi aku dan yang lainnnya, tanpa dirimu dunia ini tak akan ada artinya bagi kami" kata Shinobu dengan muka serius

Kinji pun hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Shinobu sambil membelai kepala Shinobu.

"tenang saja, aku tak akan mudah mati" kata Kinji sambil tersenyum Ke Shinobu

Shinobu pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menikmati pelukan Kinji

"ummmmmmm", baiklah kalau begitu"

" Shinobu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya apa mereka tau ?" kata kinji

"tenang saja tidak, untuk sementara ini hanya aku yang tau" Kata Shinobu

"baiklah kalau begitu, jangan sampai mereka tau ok"

"tenang saja, aku tak akan memberitahu mereka"

Kinji pun berbicara sebentar dengan Shinobu. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun berpisah, tapi sebelum itu

"Kinji, jangan lupa sedikit lagi kita akan mengadakan reuni loh, kau harus datang"

"ok, aku pasti datang"

Kinji pun berpisah dengan Shinobu dan pergi ke sekolahnya. Sampai disana dia melihat Mayuri bersama dengan Aria jalan menuju gedung departemen Assault

'Mayuri sedang apa dia bersama Aria pergi ke gedung Assault ?'

Kinji pun tetap berjalan menujuu kelasnya memikirkan tentang Aria dan Mayuri.

Jam istirahat pertama

Tiba tiba Mutou datang ke arah Kinji sambil terburu buru

"KINJI, ADA BERITA NIH"

"ada apa Mutou ?"

"Mayuri dan Maria sedang berduel di gedung Assault

"duel ?"

"iya mereka sedang berduel"

"tapi bukannya duel sudah biasa bagi mereka berdua, mungkin mereka ingin melihat kemampuan satu sama lain."

"memang sih, tapi ada tampak berbeda"

Kinji yang mendengar tersebut dari Mutou pun langsung ikut dengan Mutou ke gedung Assault

 **Gedung assault**

Terlihat di sebuah aula ada 2 orang yang bergerak dengan cepat, menyerang satu sama lain

"Bang, bang, bang"

"trang, trang ,trang"

Terlihat 2 orang yang satu berambut pink sedang menembakan pistol, dan berambut pirang sedang menangkis pistol dengan pedangnya.

Ke 2 orang tersebut menyerang atu sama lain.

"ayo,ayo,yoo" teriak murid Assault sekitar

"hahahaha, bunuh satu sama lain" teriak guru Assault yang bernama Ranbyou

Kinji pun sampai ke gedung tersebut, saat dia melihat situasi nya, kelihatan biasa saja.

Tapi saat Kinji melihat Mayuri dan Aria dia pun berubah pikiran. Mayuri terlihat sedikit lelah tapi Aria sudah sangat kelelahan bajunya juga penuh dengan luka.

'hmmmm, seperinya dia pantang menyerah dalam duel ini melawan Mayuri, apa ada alasannya ?'

'Mayuri juga, sepertinya dia tak menahan diri"

"ha,ha,ha... aku akan mengalakanmu"

"ha... lebih baik kita selesaikan"

Mayuri pun mengambil bentuk sikap seperti mau menusuk.

" **Tohyama art : Star thrust** " Mayuri dengan cepat menusuk Aria dengan pedangnya yang sangat cepat sampai bercahaya.

Aria pun mencoba menghindar tetapi mungkin karena kelelahan gerakannya terhenti untuk sementara.

"!" Aria dan Mayuri.

Tiba tiba dengan cepat ada orang yang datang di antara mereka.

" **Kigen no geijutsu : Mizu no nagare"**

Kinji dengan tenang dan dengan ketelitian dan ketepatan yang ekstrim berhasil membelokan posisi pedang Mayuri dengan tangan nya, setelah itu dia membuat pedang Mayuri seperti mengikuti aliran tangannya dan menempatkan pedang Mayuri kembali ke sarung pedangnya yang berada di punggung Mayuri.

"!" Semua yang ada di situ hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kinji menghentikan serangan Mayuri.

"Nii...sama"

"Ki...Kinji!"

"Ok, hentikan sampai disini saja" kata Kinji.

Kinji pun menghentikan duel antara Aria dan Mayuri.

"Woiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, siapa yang berani menggangu du...TOHYAMA!" teriak Ranbyou.

"Haloo, Ranbyou sensei maaf mengganggu tapi aku harus menghentikan duel ini, kalau tidak akan berbahaya" kata Kinji

"ah...a...a.a.a.a.a.a..a.a.a..." Ranbyou hanya bergetar dan mukanya menjadi merah

Kinji yang kebingungan pun, mendekati Ranbyou dan memegang dahi nya untuk memeriksa kesehatan Ranbyou.

"!"

"wah, keliahatannya anda sedang demam, kusarankan Sensei untuk beristirahat"

"fu..."

"Fu?"

"Funyaaa..." Ranbyou pun pingsan.

"waduh !" Kinji pun kaget.

"Ranbyou kalahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" teriak murid kelas Assault.

 **Setelah kekacauan, Ruang kelas Kinji.**

"hahahaha, Kinji coba liat foto mu sudah ada di forum sekolah, kau menjadi terkenal loh" kata Mutou.

"hahaha, Tohyama kepopuleranmu menjadi 2x lipat loh di gedung assault" kata Shiranui

"kenapa..., aku hanya ingin mengikuti sekolahku dengan tenang" kata Kinji yang murung.

"Ki kun Ki kun, coba lihat ini loh" kata Riko

Riko pun memperlihatkan video yang disiarkan di forum butei, yang berjudul ' **Monster has been defeated again !'.**

"Habis sudah, hari hari normal ku" kata Kinji

"hahaha tak ada normal dari harimu Ki kun" Riko menjawab

 **Setelah sekolah selesai.**

"Ding dong" bel berbunyi

"Pelajaran selesai" kata guru

Tiba tiba pintu depan sekolah langsung terbuka dengan keras

"Mana Tohyama ?" tanya murid Assault yang rame rame datang ke kelas Kinji

"Liat Kinji kau sudah di..., loh kemana dia ?"

"Mutou kun Kinji sudah lari dari tadi"

 **Kembali ke Kinji**

Kinji diam diam berjalan sembunyi bunyi

" **Kigen no geijutsu; Aruku shisei : Sharōaruku**

Kinji pun berjalan di tengah kerumunan siswa, tapi anehnya sama sekali tak ada yang menyadari Kinji melewati mereka, Kinji berjalan dengan sangat halus tanpa ada suara seperti bayangan yang tak terlihat.

Kinji pun dengan cepat cepat pergi dari sekolah menuju apaterment nya.

Apartemen Kinji

Kinji pun kembali beristirahat di sofa, dia pun melihat hp nya sedang berbunyi

"nomor siapa ?"

Kinji pun mengangkat telepon

" halo dengan siapa ?"

"Kinji"

"!"

"Tsu...kimi" Kinji yang berkeringat dingin.

"Kinji lama tak bertemu ya" Tsukimi yang memanggil Kinji dengan gembira.

"iya, lama tak bertemu, Tsukumi"

"bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Kinji

"aku baik baik saja kok, bagaimana dengan dirimu ?" tanya Tsukimi dengan nada penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang

"aku juga tak apa apa, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu?"

"pekerjaan ku melelahkan tapi juga memuaskan kalau terus begini maka aku dapat membuat negara yang aman dan damai, untuk dirimu dan kami tinggal"

"begitukah, kalau begitu berjuanglah, tapi jangan lupa terus jaga kesehatan mu ya" kata Kinji dengan nada yang halus

"ok, Kinji..."

Mereka berdua pun terus berbicara satu sama lain tentang kehidupan mereka, Kinji pun menceritakan kehidupan sekolah nya ( minus bagian Butei) ke Tsukimi.

"ha! sudah jam segini, sampai disini dulu ya, Kinji, jangan lupa kita mau mengadakan reuni, kau harus datang ya"

"ok Tsukumi aku tak akan lupa"

Tsukumi pun menutup telepon nya. Setelah itu Kinji pun pergi ke luar untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diambil di papan tugas butei.

[ mencari seekor kucing hilang ]

Kinji pun pergi ke berbagai tempat untuk mencari kucing tersebut, Kinji pun sedikit mengeluarkan auranya dan langsung banyak burung mendatangi Kinji.

" tolong carikan Kucing ini ya" Burung tersebut pun langsung bertebaran mencari Kucing yang ditunjuk oleh Kinji.

Tak berapa lama kemudian salah satu burung tersebut datang dan mengantar Kinji ke lokasi kucing tersebut.

Kinji pun pergi mengikuti burung tersebut. burung tersebut berhenti di pohon yang berada di taman.

Dilihat Kucing tersebut tak bisa turun dari pohon karena terlalu tinggi. Kinji pun membawa turun kucing tersbut dari pohon.

Setelah menyerahkan kucing tersebut ke pemiliknya dan kembali melaporkan tugasnya sudah selesai, Kinji pun berjalan jalan di kota.

Dia pun melihat Mayura dan Aria sedang berjalan berdua menuju suatu tempat.

'Aria dan Mayuri, sepertinya mereka sudah menjadi teman dan sedang pergi' pikir Kinji.

Kinji pun mampir ke sebuah cafe yang bernama 'Flower'

"selamat datang, oh itu kau Kinji"

"halo, master lama tak bertemu"

Pria yang dianggil master adalah pemilik cafe ini dia memakai baju waiter denga tinggi 180 cm dan memiliki rambut warna hitam serta mata warna coklat dengan umur 30 tahun, dia juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang kekar seperti atletik.

"seperti biasa"

"iya seperti biasa"

Master pun membawa kue creem cheese dengan teh ke Kinji.

"hmmm, kue mu memang nomor satu, Master"

"hahahaha, hanya kau Kinji yang benar benar memahami kue bikinanku"

"bagaimana ada kabar menarik ?" tanya Kinji

"kabar ya..., oh iya kau sudah tau, dojo nya Furuinji san menerima murid baru loh, dan murid ini bahkan diajarkan oleh semua guru beladiri termasuk Furuinji san "

"Apaaa..., diajarkan oleh Furuinji sendiri...malang sekali nasip murid itu" Kata Kinji dengan yang bersimpati dengan 'murid'itu.

"iya sangat malang, kuharap dia bisa tetap bertahan hidup"

 **Di suatu dojo**

"achuuuuu...arggggggggggg" seorang pria bersin lalu terseret oleh suatu mesin

"kenapa kau Kenichi, ayo berlatih lagi akan kutambah kecepatannya" kata seorang pria yang memakai kimono dan hakama

"tidakkkk, lebih dari ini aku bisa matiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"tenang saja tak akan ku biarkan kau mati" kata seorang pria bewarganegaraan cina

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

 **Kembali ke Kinji**

Kinji pun berbincang sebentar dengan pemilik cafe tersebut, lalu pergi menuju apartemennya.

Dalam perjalanan tiba tiba hujan pun turun, Kinji pun berlari menuju rumah tapi di tengah perjalanan dia melihat Aria sedang menangis dan Mayuri hanya bisa diam melihat Aria.

Kinji pun datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"apa yang terjadi ?"

 **Sudah selesai sampai disini dulu ceritanya ya. Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada para pembaca yang membaca cerita saya.**


End file.
